


Slatefur's Loyalty

by DuplexBeGreat



Series: Slatefur Trilogy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book Series: A Vision of Shadows, Gen, Shattered Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuplexBeGreat/pseuds/DuplexBeGreat
Summary: Darktail's rogues have taken over ShadowClan, transforming it into the Kin. As his Clanmates leave one by one, uncomfortable with Darktail's harsh leadership, Slatefur must face the question of where his loyalties truly lie. Set during the events of Shattered Sky, featuring the most background of all background characters.





	Slatefur's Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I posted it all as one chapter even though it has multiple parts. Sue me, it just felt like the right thing to do. Breaking the fic up into separate pages just would not have worked.

**Chapter 1**

 

Slatefur’s eyes widened with shock as he took in what his brother Birchbark was saying. “You want to _leave_ the—”

“Quiet!” their sister Lioneye hissed. “You’re going to give us away!” The three littermates were hidden behind a juniper bush in what had once been ShadowClan’s camp, now home to the mix of rogues and former ShadowClan cats calling themselves the Kin. Birchbark had approached Slatefur that morning telling him to meet in the same spot that they always had when they were apprentices—only now, of course, they had all grown, and it was difficult to avoid scraping their pelts on the brambles that formed the camp’s outer wall.

Lowering his voice, Slatefur asked, “Are you sure about this? Darktail doesn’t seem very forgiving. If you leave now, you won’t be able to come back.”

“We’re sure,” Birchbark said. “This isn’t where ShadowClan belongs anymore—it’s with Rowanstar in ThunderClan. As long as these rogues are here, ShadowClan territory isn’t truly ShadowClan’s home.” The beige tom’s eyes flicked anxiously from side to side, as if he were afraid of being discovered at any moment.

“So,” asked Lioneye, “You coming or not?” The thick-furred yellow she-cat had always been the most impatient out of their litter. It was no surprise, thought Slatefur, that she would want to return to Rowanstar as soon as possible.

“What about Puddleshine? And our parents? Have you talked to them yet?” Slatefur replied. He hadn’t made up his mind yet, and it would be best to know where his other kin stood on the matter.

Lioneye rolled her amber eyes. “Do you have bees in your brain? You seriously think we’d ask Spikefur to abandon the Kin? He pretty much loves Darktail more than he loves our mother at this point.” It was true. By now every cat knew that it had been Scorchfur and Spikefur’s idea to invite the rogues into ShadowClan’s camp, where they had forced Rowanstar out and taken over.

Birchbark chimed in. “We asked Pinenose, but… she still loves Spikefur, and doesn’t realize how much he’s changed. She won’t leave him. And you know what Puddleshine’s like, he just told us it was still his duty to care for his Clanmates. He’s not going to budge.”

“So it would be just the three of us.” Slatefur said.

“And Mistcloud,” Birchbark added eagerly.

“Mistcloud?” Slatefur was surprised. Birchbark’s former mentor had been part of Scorchfur’s group that welcomed the rogues into the camp.

“She didn’t realize what she was getting into,” said Lioneye. “She was still upset about Kinkfur’s death, and she let Sparrowtail convince her it would be for the best to have a stronger cat in charge of the Clan.” Kinkfur was Mistcloud and Sparrowtail’s mother, and had been the first cat to succumb to the deadly yellowcough sickness that had plagued the Clan.

“So you see,” said Birchbark. “We won’t be alone. We’ll have an older warrior going with us. She can talk to Darktail and convince him to let us go.”

Slatefur still wasn’t convinced. “We’re just going to leave Puddleshine?”

Lioneye snorted. “It’s not like he’ll be totally by himself. He’ll have Pinenose, and the rest of the cats won’t harm him. They need a medicine cat, and they know it.”

“Come _on_ ,” said Birchbark. “Darktail’s not going to last forever. The other Clans will try to get rid of the rogues again, and sooner or later, they’ll succeed. It would be great to have you with us on the winning side.”

Slatefur shook his head, feeling his dark gray pelt grow hot as he spoke. “I—I’m sorry, guys. I wish you the best, but I can’t just go running off to another Clan. Not after what they did to us when the yellowcough hit. And I can’t leave Puddleshine behind.”

Birchbark’s tail drooped. “Well, if you’re sure…”

“Of course he’s sure,” Lioneye snapped. “He’s always been closer with Puddleshine than with either of us.”

Slatefur wanted to protest, but he knew his sister spoke the truth. Ever since Puddleshine had been chosen as ShadowClan’s medicine cat, Slatefur had felt like it was his duty to protect his brother, so that he could focus on becoming the source of wisdom and healing that their Clan desperately needed.

His littermates were turning to leave, probably to find Mistcloud and then go speak with Darktail about their decision. Slatefur called out, “May StarClan light your path!”

“And yours!” Birchbark responded. Lioneye said nothing, and continued to walk out into the camp, her tail held high.

Slatefur sighed, wriggled out from behind the juniper bush, and begin to lick his fur back into its usual sleekness. _Guess I’d better go find Puddleshine and tell him that they’ve left_ , he thought. _Pinenose, too_. He wasn’t going to bother with Spikefur—the dark brown tom hadn’t seemed to care what any of his kits besides Puddleshine were doing for many moons.

As he started across camp to the medicine den, Slatefur wondered whether his littermates were right, and it was only a matter of time before the other Clans kicked the rogues out of ShadowClan’s territory again. If that was the case, then it was only a matter of time before they were all reunited, surely?

 

**Chapter 2**

 

As the rising sun cast a dim red glow over the lake, the Kin threw back their heads and yowled in triumph. They had defeated RiverClan so swiftly and brutally that they could hardly believe it themselves. The territory was theirs now. With half the lake under their control, the Clans would have to finally show them some respect. Mistystar and her warriors were huddled close together; not a one of them had escaped injury during the battle. Many of their Clanmates lay where they had fallen on the battlefield, unable to move due to their injuries. It was impossible to tell whether some of them were still alive—not that the Kin cared. They had, once again, proven their superiority over the Clans.

Slatefur wasn’t cheering. His gaze was fixed on a black-furred body lying motionless by the side of the Thunderpath that, before today, had marked the boundary between Kin territory and RiverClan. Blood pooled around her from a gaping wound in her throat, and her green eyes stared sightlessly across the lake, as if she had wanted her last sight to be of the placid waters.

_Pinenose_.

Wordlessly, Slatefur padded across the battlefield toward his mother’s body, trying his best to block out the sound of his Clanmates and the rogues celebrating their victory. As he approached, he noticed a black-and-white she-cat was gazing at Pinenose with the same grief-stricken expression on her face. _Violetpaw_. The orphan had been raised by Pinenose when ShadowClan and ThunderClan had agreed to split the two kits that their apprentices had found, in hopes that they would fulfill the prophecy StarClan had recently shared with them.

Slatefur knew that Pinenose had been the closest thing to a mother that Violetpaw had ever known. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the apprentice would be grieving just as he was. But he didn’t care. _Get away from her!_ he wanted to scream. _She was my mother, not yours! Birchbark and Lioneye should be here mourning her with me, not some cat we took in from ThunderClan!_

But Birchbark and Lioneye had been the smart ones. They knew something like this would happen sooner or later with Darktail in charge. That was why they left, wasn’t it?

In his desperation, Slatefur looked frantically around the battlefield for the only kin he had left. Puddleshine was waiting back at the former ShadowClan camp to treat the wounded, not knowing his mother would be beyond help. That meant there was only one other cat here who might understand Slatefur’s pain.

_Spikefur_. He found his father standing near Darktail, his amber eyes narrowing as the defeated RiverClan cats paraded past them, following the Kin’s leader’s orders to leave immediately.

Slatefur hurried to his father’s side, words tumbling out of his mouth before his paws had even stopped moving. “It’s Pinenose! She—beside the Thunderpath—her throat—” His voice trailed off as Spikefur glanced at him, his expression puzzled. “She’s dead.” His voice choked up on the last word, and he buried his muzzle into his father’s dark brown fur.

Spikefur remained silent for a moment, before pulling away and placing his tail underneath Slatefur’s chin, gently pushing his head upward. “She was brave,” he mewed. “She gave her life for this victory, and the Kin will honor her.”

“The Kin?” asked Slatefur, aghast. “No! We need to get away from here! Birchbark and Lioneye were right—this isn’t our home anymore.” Lowering his voice, he continued, “If we head back to the camp now, we can get Puddleshine before any of the rogues realize we’re gone. We can slip over to ThunderClan territory with the RiverClan cats, and find—”

“You’re not thinking clearly,” said Spikefur, his voice hardening. “You want to desert now, after Pinenose sacrificed herself so that the Kin would prosper?”

Slatefur jerked away from his father’s tail, gazing at him in horror. “The Kin _caused_ her death! We don’t need RiverClan’s territory! If it weren’t for Darktail, Pinenose would still be alive, and Birchbark and Lioneye wouldn’t have left!”

“You’re acting like a mouse-brain,” Spikefur snarled. “You’re insulting your mother’s memory with these traitorous ideas. Birchbark and Lioneye, too. Puddleshine’s the only one of you who ever truly cared about Pinenose.”

Slatefur spluttered, trying to protest, but his father went on. “I don’t want to hear about this again. If I find out you’ve been trying to get Puddleshine to leave—trying to convince him to abandon his Kin when they need him most—I’ll go straight to Darktail. You’re lucky I don’t tell him right now.” His tail flicked in anger. “Now go help deal with the RiverClan prisoners.”

Slatefur turned and slowly walked away, his fur spiked in indignation and his head full of disgust for the cat he had once admired like no other. _He invited the rogues into our camp, and it got our mother—his mate—killed! And he doesn’t even care!_

He wouldn’t be able to convince Puddleshine to leave now, not with their father so adamantly against the idea. So he would have to stay, if for no other reason than so that Puddleshine wouldn’t be alone with Spikefur, who, no matter what he claimed, did not have his kits’ best interests in mind.

_I’ll stay_ , he thought. _For Puddleshine. He still needs me._

_But Pinenose would be alive right now if not for Spikefur. And I will never forgive him for that. When the time comes, my loyalties won’t lie with the Kin._

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The scent of a water vole crept up on him, coming from somewhere near a clump of reeds off to his left. Carefully, keeping his pawsteps light, Slatefur circled around to the other side of the bed, making sure to keep downwind of the prey hiding inside.

The rest of the Kin were still celebrating their victory over RiverClan the day before—and that included plundering the RiverClan fresh-kill pile, now that the RiverClan camp had become home to most of the Kin, with only a small bare-bones selection of cats left behind to guard the former ShadowClan camp. Still, Slatefur had felt the need to hunt anyway. It was the only way to channel the frustration he felt towards his father and the other ShadowClan cats who had become loyal to the Kin. And helping to feed cats such as Snowbird, who was nursing her third litter at the moment, was something he could feel good in doing, no matter whether they belonged to ShadowClan or the Kin. _Whether my Clanmates have abandoned the warrior code or not_ , he told himself firmly, _I can still do the right thing by following it and hunting for them._

His ears pricked as he heard pawsteps. He could smell another cat approaching from behind some bushes on the far side of the reed bed. The vole he had been stalking gave a squeak of alarm and darted off into a hole in the damp ground. Sighing, Slatefur padded around the bushes to see who it was.

A black-and-white she-cat stared back at him, her blue eyes momentarily widening with concern, then relaxing as she recognized him. _Berryheart!_ Slatefur was surprised he hadn’t been able to identify his Clanmate by scent alone. _Has living with these rogues messed up our scent so much I can’t even recognize a cat I’ve known my whole life?_

“Oh, Slatefur!” Berryheart greeted him, obvious relief edging her mew. Her fur was dripping with water, and she looked as if she’d just fallen down a hill.

“Berryheart? Where have you been?” he asked her, feeling a bit concerned. She and Beenose had been missing from their nests when every cat had woken up that morning. After what his littermates had done, Slatefur had assumed that the two she-cats had departed for ThunderClan as well.

“Listen,” said Berryheart, her voice becoming a bit frantic, “There’s no time to explain, but I’m getting away from here. As far away as I can.” She hesitated for a moment, then added “Slatefur, you should come with me!”

“I don’t know, Berryheart… this is awfully sudden.” For a moment, Slatefur considered the possibility of fleeing with her to ThunderClan and seeing his missing littermates again—but that wasn’t what she had said. She was getting as far away as possible, and that meant leaving the lake entirely. “Just abandon everything? All the other cats?” he asked, wondering if Berryheart had truly thought through the consequences of what she was planning. If she left, Darktail might treat her littermates poorly as punishment for her actions, to say nothing of what he might do to her mate, Sparrowtail.

Berryheart glanced off in the direction of the RiverClan camp, her ears perked as if she was expecting someone to pursue her. “Fine, fine. Then just—just pass a message on for me, will you? To Sparrowtail and Needletail? Tell them that I’m alright, and I’ll be heading along the Twoleg path toward the greenleaf Twolegplace. So if they decide to leave, that’s where they should go. Tell no cat but them. Got it?”

_No_ cat but her mate and their kit? _Doesn’t she trust her littermates?_ Slatefur wondered. Rippletail and Cloverfoot hadn’t shown any signs of having adopted the rogues’ ways any more than Berryheart herself already had—all three of them had willingly fought in the battle against RiverClan. _Just as I did_ , Slatefur thought guiltily. _But I won’t make that mistake again._ “Twoleg path toward greenleaf Twolegplace,” he murmured. “I understand. But, Berryheart… I know Darktail’s gone… well, mad. But he likes Needletail, doesn’t he? Maybe it’d be safest just to stay put? Not make a fuss?”

Berryheart licked her paw, then rubbed it over her forehead before sighing and starting to walk past Slatefur. “Just… deliver my message? Please? And then get out. If you can.”

Unsure of whether to tell her how he had already considered leaving, several times, Slatefur simply called out, “I’ll make sure to tell them, Berryheart. Good luck.”

As the black-and-white she-cat vanished into the distance, Slatefur wondered whether he had in fact made the right choice. _I could never just pass a message to Puddleshine, could I?_ he reassured himself. _I have to stay, to watch over him. Berryheart can do what she feels is best, but I know my place is here, with my kin._

He sprinted back to the RiverClan camp to find Sparrowtail and Needletail, doing his best not to think about the fact that more of his family had left the Kin—one way or another—than had remained.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Stonewing and one of the rogues—Thistle—at his side, Slatefur padded back into camp, his belly expressing its displeasure that he had been on two patrols that day without stopping to eat anything. Despite the Kin’s large numbers, each cat seemed to have more work to do than they had back in ShadowClan, both because the Kin now controlled twice as much territory as any Clan and because the border patrols, more often than not, seemed to be made up mostly of the steadily dwindling former ShadowClan cats. Slatefur suspected Darktail was still testing their loyalty, angered by how many cats had elected to leave the Kin in the short time since the rogues had taken over. Besides Berryheart and Beenose’s recent disappearance, Dawnpelt and two of her kits had been missing since the day before the battle with RiverClan—not that Sleekwhisker, their littermate, seemed to care at all.

_Counting my littermates and Mistcloud_ , Slatefur thought, _that makes one, two… eight cats that have left!_ The number of ShadowClan cats _remaining_ in the Kin was barely more than those outside of it, and that was only if one included the elders, apprentices, and kits. Though no cat had acknowledged it outright, Slatefur had a feeling that there was a tacit understanding amongst most of the former ShadowClan cats—hardly any of them were enthusiastic about the Kin anymore, even those like Scorchfur who had been among their strongest supporters in the past.

_Well, hardly any of them,_ Slatefur thought, _except my father._ Spikefur hadn’t wavered an inch in his support of Darktail’s leadership since the battle. Every cat was careful not to speak ill of the Kin in his presence—or Needletail’s, or Sleekwhisker’s, or Yarrowleaf’s—for fear that they might be reported to Darktail.

Slatefur’s musings were broken by a cry from the center of the camp. “No! I’ll go, too!”

Pushing past Stonewing and Thistle, Slatefur raced towards the source of the commotion, his fur spiked with worry. Had Darktail done something to the RiverClan prisoners?

He skidded to a halt near the bramble thicket that the prisoners were confined to. Darktail was sitting nearby, an expression of pure supremacy lighting up his face as he spoke calmly to Violetpaw. “No, no,” mewed the Kin’s leader. “You’ve proved yourself a good and loyal kit. Not like Needletail—and not like Puddleshine, who gave away herbs that rightfully belonged to his Kin.”

Turning towards the entrance of the thicket, Slatefur was shocked to see the rogues Roach and Nettle hauling another cat inside. _Needletail?!_ What in StarClan was going on here? _She’s one of Darktail’s most loyal supporters! Is he crazy?_ Slatefur realized it had been Violetpaw that had cried out earlier. The young she-cat’s face was wracked with anguish as she watched her best friend being shoved roughly into the brambles to join the RiverClan prisoners.

Darktail stared at the entrance of the prison den a moment longer before speaking again. “I said I wouldn’t punish Needletail, and I’m not, but Puddleshine... now he _does_ deserve punishment.” The white-furred tom rose to his paws and stalked over to the medicine den, his tail twitching irritably back and forth.

Shaking himself out of the stupor of utter bewilderment at what had just happened, Slatefur spotted his former mentor Sparrowtail—Needletail’s father—sitting on the other side of the clearing, a similar expression of horror on his face, and quickly trotted over to him. “What _happened_ while we were out?” Slatefur asked, unable to think of a single reason why Darktail might have turned on Needletail so abruptly.

Sparrowtail blinked, fear-scent coming off him in waves. “Darktail shouted something about Needletail giving away our herbs. He said Raven told him about it. I… I guess Needletail and Puddleshine must have done it together.” The brown tabby shifted his paws anxiously. “It was probably earlier today, when Mothwing and Alderheart came to the camp. They wanted to see Puddleshine about something.”

_It was probably when I was out on my first patrol today,_ thought Slatefur, annoyed that he had just so happened to miss both events. “She’ll be alright,” he tried to reassure his former mentor. “Darktail isn’t exactly treating the RiverClan prisoners with the most respect, but he’s keeping them alive. Needletail won’t starve.”

“I know,” growled Sparrowtail. “But I never would have imagined that even Needletail could fall victim to that maniac’s wrath…” He stared off into the distance for a moment, seeming lost in thought.

Slatefur was padding away when Sparrowtail called out to him again. “I’m leaving.”

Slatefur whirled back around in shock, his gaze flickering with alarm. “Are you mouse-brained?” he hissed, keeping his voice low. “After what just happened, you think Darktail’s going to just let you stroll out of camp with your pelt intact?”

“Of course I’m not going to _tell_ him,” the older tom muttered. “I’ll slip out tonight, when I’m sure no one’s looking.”

“And what about Needletail? You honestly think Darktail won’t try to punish her once he realizes you—”

Sparrowtail sighed. “He might. I know that. But she’s already been imprisoned. What’s the worst he can do? He can’t start killing cats or he’ll lose what little support he has left from ShadowClan.”

Slatefur stared at him, dumbfounded. “He _blinded_ Rain! You really think he won’t find some creative way to punish Needletail if her father joins ThunderClan?”

Sparrowtail was silent for a moment. “... I’m not going to ThunderClan. I’m going to find Berryheart. I’ll head along the path toward the greenleaf Twolegplace, like you said she was. Hopefully, she won’t have gone too far.”

“So you’d just run away?” Slatefur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You and Berryheart will just live happily together, not caring as your kit is left to Darktail’s mercy?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Sparrowtail mewed softly. “I need to know Berryheart is alright. I can’t stand not knowing where she is or what might have happened to her.”

Slatefur gazed at the cat he had once looked up to, the cat who had taught him everything he knew about battle moves and hunting techniques. “Fine. Go. I won’t tell anyone.” His mew was edged with disgust. “Not where you went… or what a coward you’ve become.” Flicking his tail, he turned around and headed for the medicine den, intending to check on Puddleshine. Darktail probably wouldn’t dare to harm the Kin’s only medicine cat, but Slatefur needed to be sure that his brother was unharmed.

Sparrowtail called something else out to him, but whatever it was, Slatefur didn’t care.

 

**Chapter 5**

 

A low mew came through the entrance of what had once been the RiverClan warriors’ den. “Slatefur.”

Slatefur’s ears pricked up, but he couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not. _It’s probably just my imagination._

The voice came again, more insistent this time. “Slatefur. Come on.”

Silently groaning, the gray tom roused himself and crept softly out of the den, careful not to disturb any of the other cats sleeping around him—especially Yarrowleaf, who was curled up just near the entrance. Stepping out into the moonlight, he could barely make out the cat who had woken him. The other cat indicated that Slatefur should follow with their tail, and headed towards the other side of camp—probably, Slatefur guessed, to be as far from Darktail’s den as possible. It wasn’t hard to guess what this conversation would be about, not with Oakfur, Ratscar, and Snowbird all having mysteriously left the camp in the last few days, always in the middle of the night. _Twelve_ , Slatefur thought. _Fifteen, if you count Snowbird’s kits._

As they approached a secluded spot near the former elders’ den, Slatefur realized there was another cat there waiting for him—and, now fully awake, he could identify both cats. “Rippletail, Cloverfoot,” he greeted them. Cloverfoot had been the one who woke him up, most likely because her dark tabby pelt would be harder to spot in the darkness, unlike her brother’s glossy white coat. “Let me guess: You’re running away.”

Surprise flickered across both cats’ faces. “How’d you figure that out?” Rippletail asked suspiciously.

“It’s been three nights since Snowbird vanished,” Slatefur said, amusement tickling his whiskers as he took in his Clanmates’ confusion. “Three nights before that it was Oakfur and Ratscar who went missing. Half the Clan is gone. Now you wake me up clandestinely in the middle of the night, and you think I’m not going to guess what you’re doing?”

Rippletail sniffed with annoyance. “Great. You’re smart.”

Cloverfoot laid her tail gently across her littermate’s back. “We were hoping you knew where Berryheart went. We saw you talking with Sparrowtail a few times before he left. He wouldn’t have just disappeared like that unless he was going to find Berryheart, and I’m betting you told him.”

“I did,” Slatefur admitted. “I happened to run into Berryheart as she was leaving. She told me where she was heading, and asked me to pass on the information to Sparrowtail and Needletail.”

“But not us?” Rippletail’s expression changed to sorrow. “She wouldn’t tell her own littermates where she’d gone?”

“She—she was probably scared.” Slatefur hoped the two cats wouldn’t think poorly of their sister for what had likely been a split-second decision. “I think she was afraid of Darktail finding out…”

Narrowing her gaze, Cloverfoot seemed to force herself to stay focused. “It doesn’t matter. You know. You’ll tell us, right?”

Slatefur lowered his eyes to the ground. “I… don’t you both think this is a bit hasty? Berryheart has Sparrowtail. She’ll be alright. There’s no need to—”

“It’s not about that!” Rippletail exclaimed. “Slatefur, surely you’ve realized by now how insane it is, trying to stay here? Darktail’s going to wind up being the death of us all. Your littermates got out _ages_ ago—don’t you think it’s time you did the same?”

“You could go find them again!” Cloverfoot added.

“I have a littermate _here_ ,” Slatefur ground out, tired of justifying his actions over and over to what felt like every cat in the Clan—as well as himself. “Puddleshine needs me. Our father’s gone over to Darktail and our mother is _dead_. Birchbark and Lioneye have each other, not to mention all our Clanmates in ThunderClan.”

The other two cats exchanged a glance before Cloverfoot spoke up again. “We… we don’t think they’re in ThunderClan,” she said hastily.

“Snowbird talked to us just before she left,” Rippletail explained. “Violetpaw was the one helping her and the elders get out. She’s in contact with some cats in ThunderClan, and… it doesn’t sound like Birchbark and Lioneye are there. Neither is Mistcloud.”

Uneasiness spread across Slatefur’s body. He could feel his tail starting to lash about as he fought to keep his voice steady. “Well, then where _are_ they?”

“No cat knows,” Rippletail said. “And they’re not the only ones. Dawnpelt’s vanished, and so has Beenose.”

Horrified, Slatefur asked, “So of all the cats who left—all _fifteen_ of them—only _half_ that number made it to ThunderClan?”

Slowly Cloverfoot nodded her head. “We don’t think they’re dead, though. After all, no one’s found any signs of a struggle or blood, right? So they’re out there, somewhere, just like Berryheart and Sparrowtail.”

Slatefur remained silent, his thoughts a blur of panic. He couldn’t move his paws or open his mouth to speak. _I have to find them_ , he thought, astonished that he was even considering the idea. _Sparrowtail was right. He left because he had to be sure that the cat he loved was safe—and I have to do the same thing. I have to find Birchbark and Lioneye and bring them home safely._

_Puddleshine will be alright. He was never in any danger—what was I_ **_thinking?!_ **

After a moment, he meowed softly, “... The Twoleg path. Towards the greenleaf Twolegplace. That’s where they were headed.”

“Thank you,” Rippletail meowed. “Are you coming with us, then?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, I will. I’ll… I’ll say goodbye to Puddleshine first, though.” Slatefur turned to walk towards the medicine den.

In that instant, yowls erupted near the center of camp. Instinctively, all three cats drew back into the sheltered area where they had been talking. From the darkness, Slatefur observed Darktail emerging from the prisoners’ den, the RiverClan cats shouting in surprise within. The rogue leader was dragging Needletail out into the clearing. Violetpaw, once again, was nearby, held in place by a couple other of Darktail’s closest Kin—Slatefur didn’t have the time to remember their names.

Needletail spat a few words at Darktail before he started to drag her out of the camp, aided by Sleekwhisker. The other rogues followed, pushing Violetpaw ahead of them.

A moment later, the RiverClan prisoners erupted out of the bramble thicket, taking advantage of the rogues’ distractedness. They threw themselves with all their pent-up fury of being imprisoned for so long onto the rogue cats, screeching with triumph as chaos erupted.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, cats were streaming out of every den in the camp—ShadowClan cats as well as the rogues. Slatefur spotted Stonewing and Grassheart leaping to the RiverClan cats’ aid, fighting side by side with their kits, while Thistle yowled with anger and jumped on Icewing, his claws tearing at her shoulder.

Slatefur spun back around to face Cloverfoot and Rippletail, his eyes shining. “We have to help them!”

Rippletail shifted with uncertainty. “What if they lose? We could be killed or taken prisoner like the others—and then we won’t ever be able to find our kin.”

Cloverfoot nodded. “This is the perfect opportunity to get away. Everyone’s distracted.”

“Our _kin?_ ” Slatefur stared at them. “What about our _Clan?_ We went along with Darktail without any question. We drove out Rowanstar and those who stood with him. We helped chase RiverClan out of their territory, and we sat by and did nothing while Darktail treated their warriors like pieces of crow-food.” His tail lashed from side to side. “How can any of us go to our kin and tell them that we _ran_ while our Clanmates fought to help make amends for the biggest mistake ShadowClan has ever made?”

Rippletail and Cloverfoot were silent for a moment. Then they nodded.

Together, the three cats sprang out into the clearing. For a moment, they fought as one, clawing out at any rogue within their reach. But the turmoil of battle quickly separated them, and Slatefur lost sight of the other two amidst the sea of rogue pelts.

As cats clashed with each other throughout the camp, Slatefur found himself facing Nettle. “Traitors!” the rogue sneered, his claws scraping at the ground. “We let all of you worthless Clan cats become part of our Kin, and this is how you repay us?”

“We don’t need you mange-pelts to be our kin!” Slatefur snarled, letting out of all his frustration at not having taken action long ago. “The bond between Clanmates is stronger than you could ever understand!”

Nettle leaped at him. Slatefur reared up, shoving the brown tom away with a powerful thrust of his forelegs.

Nettle landed on all four paws, hissing, and darted towards him again. Remembering what Sparrowtail had taught him about rogue tactics, Slatefur allowed Nettle to get within striking distance before he swiftly dodged to the side, intending to counter with a quick slash down the rogue’s flank—but Nettle had been expecting it. Changing course without hesitation, the rogue crashed into him, carrying him off his paws and onto his back. Yowling, Nettle began slashing with his foreclaws at Slatefur’s exposed belly.

Hissing with pain, Slatefur tried to knock Nettle away, but his hind legs were firmly planted on either side of Slatefur’s stomach. His eyes glittering with hatred, the rogue continued his vicious attack. _Is this it?_ Slatefur wondered. _Was Rippletail right? Did I throw away my chance to find my littermates for nothing?_

With a roar, another cat crashed into Nettle, carrying him off of Slatefur and sending him rolling across the clearing. Scrambling to his paws, Slatefur stared up at Rippletail’s brilliant white fur.

“You were right,” the tom meowed, his voice upbeat despite the scratches visible down his back. “We had to do this. We couldn’t abandon our Clanmates, even if it cost us our lives.” His eyes shone with humor. “But still, we should make sure it doesn’t come to that.”

“Thanks,” Slatefur panted.

Nodding his head, Rippletail darted away. “Meet me and Cloverfoot after the battle!” he called back.

“I will!” Slatefur yowled. He scanned the clearing in search of places where he might be able to help, his gaze landing on a dark gray tom who was facing off against one of the rogues, but seemed to be losing ground. _Scorchfur_. Despite his strength, it was clear that the ShadowClan warrior’s stamina had been drained by the hectic battle, and already there were numerous patches across his body where fur had been torn off.

Slatefur raced towards Scorchfur, stopping at his side. “Go find Puddleshine,” he meowed. “I’ll deal with this.” The dark gray tom nodded in gratitude and ran off in the direction of the medicine den. Satisfied that his Clanmate was safe, Slatefur turned to face the cat Scorchfur had been battling—then he froze, his gaze filling with fear and horror as he recognized the dark brown tom in front of him.

It was Spikefur.

Fixing his son with a look of pure contempt, the former ShadowClan cat slid out his claws, but remained where he was. “You piece of fox dung,” he spat, hatred filling every word. “You always were soft, even softer than Puddleshine. You call yourself a warrior, but we both know you’re a coward, never able to take action on your own for fear of what others might think.”

“I’ve taken action,” Slatefur whispered, his eyes locked in his father’s gaze. “Maybe it wasn’t what you would call worthwhile, but I’ve done what I know is right.”

Spikefur laughed, a cold and empty sound. “I know you’ve been whispering behind Darktail’s back ever since the battle, helping all those other cats who _ran_ like the cowards they are. Do you think you _achieved_ something by doing that? Was any of it worth it, now that you’ve lost your last chance to be part of the group that Pinenose gave her life for?”

Snarling, Slatefur charged towards his father, his claws out. “Don’t you _dare_ speak her name!”

Spikefur met him mid-leap, his strength matching Slatefur’s own. The two toms grappled for what felt to Slatefur like an eternity, twisting back and forth as they each tried to gain a more favorable position. Slatefur was dimly aware of the many other cats in the clearing, each of them fighting their own pitched battles as well, but none of that was important right now. The only other cat in the world was his father.

His father, who he was fighting.

Disgusted, Slatefur broke away from the clash, his tail raised high in the air as he stared resolutely at the cat who had once, to him, represented the best ShadowClan had to offer, the best he could become as a warrior of the greatest Clan in the forest. There was nothing but malice in the gaze Spikefur returned to him.

“I won’t do this,” Slatefur snarled, “I won’t fracture our family even more. You may not care what Pinenose thought, but I _know_ she wouldn’t want us to kill each other, no matter how much of a fox-heart you’ve become.” He turned to leave, his mind a blur as he forced himself to stay steady on his paws.

Behind him, Spikefur roared with anger and leaped, his claws outstretched.

Knowing exactly what move his father was using, Slatefur went limp, falling to the ground as Spikefur’s claws slashed through the air where his throat had been. Pushing upward with his hind legs, he kicked the dark brown tom to the side, where he landed with a gasp on his back.

Slatefur strode over to where his father lay. Hatred emanated from Spikefur in waves, and it took everything Slatefur had not to flinch away from his father’s face as it contorted with fury.

“Kill me, then,” Spikefur snarled. “At least you’ll have done something impressive for once.”

“I don’t have to,” Slatefur hissed, refusing to be bound by his father’s odious attitude anymore. “I don’t care where you go or what you do. You chose your Kin. You aren’t mine any longer. My littermates are out there, somewhere, and I’m going to find them. And then, together, we’re going to rebuild ShadowClan until it’s strong enough that no mangy group of rogues will be able to make us feel threatened ever again.” His tail lashing contemptuously, he held eye contact for a moment longer before sprinting away.

This time, Spikefur made no effort to follow him.

 

**Epilogue**

 

It didn’t take Slatefur long to find Cloverfoot and Rippletail, and as Bramblestar’s patrol arrived to rescue the RiverClan prisoners, the three cats were able to slip out of the camp quietly, unnoticed amongst so many cats from different Clans.

“I’m ready to leave,” he meowed, determined not to waste a moment in his search. “It won’t take the Clans long to win back ShadowClan’s territory from the rogues. By the time we return with our littermates, our old camp will be ShadowClan’s home once again. It’ll be just like it was before.”

Cloverfoot seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if debating whether to tell him something. Rippletail shot her a glance, and then spoke himself. “We… aren’t going to come back,” he meowed, unable to lift his head to meet Slatefur’s gaze.

Slatefur gaped at him. “What? But the rogues will be gone for good! There’s no reason to stay away!”

“We helped the rogues for a long time,” Cloverfoot said, anxiety filling her mew. “It’s our fault RiverClan lost so many warriors… I even left ShadowClan before either of you did, because I wanted to stay with Berryheart when she joined the rogues to be with Needletail. I don’t know if we can ever be forgiven enough to rejoin the Clan.”

“That’s nonsense!” Slatefur exclaimed. “You both just helped defeat the rogues and _save_ the RiverClan prisoners! Our Clanmates will understand!”

“It’s not just about whether they forgive us,” said Rippletail, his tail twitching. “I’m not sure that we can forgive ourselves. I… I lost control, during the first battle. I think I might have killed Heronwing.” His eyes grew wide with horror at what he had just admitted, and his pelt seemed to shrink, as if he was trying to hide.

Slatefur was quiet for a moment. “I can’t force you to come back,” he said at last. “But I know your Clan needs you. And you need your Clanmates. You won’t be able to stay away forever.”

“No, we won’t,” replied Cloverfoot. “But until we’re sure…” Her mew trailed off. “Well, we’d better get going.” She turned towards the Twoleg path, the one that Berryheart had said she would follow what seemed like moons ago. “Are you coming with us, Slatefur?”

The dark gray tom shook his head. “No. I don’t think Birchbark and Lioneye would have gone that way. Even if they didn’t end up going to ThunderClan, they would have left ShadowClan’s territory in that direction. I’m going to head around the edge of the Clans’ territories until I reach ThunderClan. Hopefully then I’ll have a better sense of where they might have gone.”

Rippletail got to his paws and laid his tail across Slatefur’s back. “May StarClan light your path, my friend. And those of your littermates, as well.”

“And yours,” Slatefur echoed him, remembering that these were the last words he had exchanged with Birchbark. “I know you’ll find them.”

Cloverfoot nodded. “I think you’re right.” She touched her nose to his in a last farewell, and then she and Rippletail padded off along the Twoleg path, their dark gray and white pelts brushing against each other as if they wanted to ensure they wouldn’t lose what kin they had left.

Slatefur watched them for a moment, before turning towards the route he would take to leave RiverClan’s territory and circle around the lake. He didn’t know what might have stopped his littermates from reaching ThunderClan, but he was going to find them, wherever they might be. He would make them understand that they had to return to ShadowClan, and then, at last, they would all be reunited with Puddleshine.

As he stretched out his paws and began to run, Slatefur sent a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please, Pinenose,_ he begged, knowing she would be watching over him even after he left the lake territories. _Let me find Birchbark and Lioneye safely. Help me heal what’s left of our family._

_My dedication to my Clan will never again waver. But I cannot rest until I have proven my loyalty to my kin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Birchbark and Lioneye are actually dead.
> 
> I wrote this after realizing that Slatefur was the only ShadowClan cat out of the 22 that went missing during Darktail's reign whose status is still unknown. Six cats drowned, three joined the rogues permanently, four were found by Tigerheart in his Super Edition, and eight joined Rowanstar in ThunderClan. But Slatefur? Nope. Despite his brother being the Clan's freaking medicine cat, the narrative apparently never felt the need to explain what happened to him. So I figured I should do it instead.
> 
> There's always the chance that Slatefur turns up in the last two books of the series with some explanation as to where he's been—but given how Thunder and Shadow always referred to "Birchpaw and Lionpaw" while excluding him, and Shattered Sky refused to mention him at all, there's a good chance he was just entirely forgotten.
> 
> Sparrowtail and Mistcloud being Slatefur and Birchbark's mentors, respectively, isn't canon—we don't know WHO their mentors were, because their entire litter aside from Puddleshine were really given the shaft as far as screentime went. But I was able to do a little detective work and determine that Sparrowtail and Mistcloud were the most likely candidates, and then decided it would be neat if Mistcloud had mentored Birchbark, since she left with him and Lioneye at the start of book 3. From there, Sparrowtail of course had to be Slatefur's mentor.
> 
> Slatefur's conversation with Berryheart is the only time he actually does anything in canon, and it's in the manga. Yeesh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments greatly appreciated :)


End file.
